Replay
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Amy has an offer to sing at a concert and invites Sonic and Tails to come see her. But will Sonic show up to the concert? Sonic/Amy. One-shot. Requested by Ziggy7332.


**A/N:** We have a request here from Ziggy7332 for a Sonic and Amy story.

**Pen:** Gee, I'm really surprised.

Oh cheer up. It could be worse.

**Pen:** I fail to see how. But as usual, I'll go along with it. And the author owns none of the characters except Gauge. Everyone else belongs to Sega.

And the song that inspired this story belongs to IYAZ...Say, where's Sword?

**Pen:** I thought you were watching her...Oh no. Everyone, please don't panic. Remain calm and in your seats. Just read the story while we sort this out.

**Replay**

"So what is it we need again?" Sonic asked as Tails and him walked through the Station Square mall. He had asked Sonic to come with him to search for some part to Tails' plane. For the past half hour, they hadn't found it. Or according to the young fox anyway.

"A new battery for the Tornado," he reminded Sonic.

"So what do you need me for?" Sonic whined. He had been fidgeting while they walked along. He felt the urge to dash out of the mall and head for some open place to run.

"C'mon, I haven't seen you in a few months," Tails pleaded. He had Sonic there. Sonic had been gone on another adventure for a few months. "Besides, you use the plane too. So you could show some interest in it," Tails added.

"Fine, fine," Sonic replied as they headed into another electronics store.

While Tails went over to the counter to check if they had the battery in stock, Sonic took to wandering the aisles. His eyes ran over countless gizmos and parts, all of which he couldn't begin to fathom about their use. He wondered just how Tails could know what each piece did and how to make machines from all of them. It was like a set of legoes with no instructions to Sonic.

As he kept wondering, he heard a familiar voice. A female voice sounding as if it was going over the parts as well. Sonic caught snatches of "No" and "I don't think that's the right one". Yet he couldn't place the voice.

It suddenly became clear though when two girls walked around the corner and into his aisle. One was a tan rabbit wearing an orange dress with a large bow. Behind her flew a Chao, cooing happily and flying around. And next to them was a pink hedgehog, sporting her trademark red dress and hairband to match.

Sonic's mind told him to run as Amy and Cream came more into view. However, he was a fraction of a second too late. Amy caught sight of him just as he dashed out of the store, with Tails calling after him.

Sonic swerved around a corner and stopped, listening for any sound. He heard hurried footsteps of someone follow him, so he edged along the corner and peeked out. Sonic saw Tails run up to him, huffing and trying to catch his breath. "You could have let me finish paying for the battery before you ran off," he said in between breaths.

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Sorry bro. But I ran into Amy."

"So?" Tails asked. "I still don't understand why you run from her. Why not at least go on a date with her? You know you like her." Tails fiddled with the battery, making sure it wasn't damaged from his chase.

Sonic was slightly taken aback. "Hey, woah! I do not like her like that!"

"Yes you do," Tails replied without looking up. "She's the only girl you ever talk about. You're always concerned for her safety. And," he held up the battery to check it in the light, "you always get embarrassed and blush around her. All signs of loving, or liking, someone." He put the battery down and looked up at Sonic's surprised face. "Elementary my dear Sonic."

Sonic shrugged. "Oh well. So what if you're right? Doesn't change anything, does it?"

"Oh yeah?" Tails grinned and pointed.

Sonic followed Tails' finger to see Amy and Cream approaching them. His body prepared to run again, but his mind wouldn't give the command. He froze up and he drew a mental blank. It possibly could have been due to the speech that Tails had just given him or because that same fox was holding onto his arm, forcing him to stay. Whatever it was, Sonic was rooted to the spot.

"Now's your chance," Tails whispered in Sonic's ear. "Ask her out."

Sonic's eyes bulged and he shook his head. "No way," he hissed as the girls came closer.

"C'mon," the young fox whispered back. Before Sonic could reply, the girls were next to them. Tails greeted them and Sonic slowly did as well.

"I thought I saw you in there," Amy grinned. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Sonic questioningly. "Why did you run?"

"Um, I-" Sonic glanced at Tails pleadingly. But he returned Sonic's glance with an 'you on your own' look. "I had forgotten something," Sonic mumbled lamely. Amy seemed to buy it as she dropped her arms.

Tails nudged Sonic as Cream whispered something in Amy's ear. Sonic turned to him to see the fox making all sorts of odd hand gestures. Sonic shrugged and Tails slapped his forehead. He finally pointed at Sonic, then Amy, and finally mouthed, "Ask her."

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Amy asked them.

"I needed a new battery for the Tornado," Tails answered. He lifted the battery off the ground to show it.

Before he could go into more detail, Sonic spoke up, "Say Ames. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" She looked at him surprised, which made Sonic almost lose his nerve to ask. "Cause I just thought maybe you and I could hang out tomorrow," he quickly added. He looked at Tails, who smiled reassuringly.

"Um, I'd love too," Amy replied. "Maybe we can after the concert."

Sonic casted a questioning glance at Tails who smacked his forehead. "Oh that's right! I haven't told him yet Amy."

"Tell me what?"

"Well," Amy began, "I was singing karaoke at a restaurant one night a few weeks ago. And an agent for a record company liked me and asked if I wanted to become a singer!" Amy giggled. "So they want me to sing at the concert at the Station Square Amphitheater tomorrow!"

"Really?" Sonic asked.

Cream nodded. "It's true Mr. Sonic. Will you and Tails come?"

Sonic nodded and gave them a thumbs up. "Of course we will Cream. Me and Tails wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well we had better go home and install this," Tails replied. Sonic nodded and followed while Tails waved to the girls. He swirled around and caught up with Sonic. "See? It was easy right?"

Sonic nodded, but his insides felt like they were being squeezed by a pair of pliers.

* * *

"Finally. That took longer than I thought," Tails exclaimed. He climbed the stairs that connected his basement workshop with the rest of his house. Sonic trailed behind, half listening to the fox. "I'm starving!" Tails continued.

He dashed to the kitchen and opened the fridge while Sonic leaned against the frame of the kitchen's entrance. "What do you want?" Tails asked, as he grabbed a plate of chicken for himself. "I think I have some chili dogs here somewhere."

"I'm not hungry," Sonic replied.

Tails lifted his head up and faced Sonic. He couldn't believe his ears. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he closed the door and put his food in the microwave. "Ever since we got back from the mall, you've been quiet and acting strange." Sonic turned away, pretending not to listen. "Does this have something to do with Amy?"

Sonic shook his head. "Now what makes you think that?"

Tails grinned. "Should I show my reasoning skill again?"

Sonic snorted and turned away. "I'm just feeling restless," he said. "I need to go for a run. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You are going to be at the concert, aren't you?" Tails asked as he took his food out of the microwave. But his question hung in the empty void where Sonic had been standing. Tails sat down alone at the kitchen's table and quietly ate his food. He sighed as he wondered how tomorrow would turn out, especially if Sonic didn't show.

* * *

"How about these?" Amy asked Cream as she held up two dresses. One was a sparkling red dress while the other was a deep black with a sash that was to be tied around the waist. "Which one do you like?" Amy held them up higher in case Cream couldn't see. Yet before she could answer, Amy tossed the clothes onto her bed and ran back into the closet. "Oh wait! I think I have something better!"

For the past hour, Cream had sat on Amy's bed, trying to help her pick out a dress for tomorrow. So far, all Amy had done was quickly bring out clothes before throwing them on her bed and rushing back in. Cream gazed at the mountains of clothes surrounding her and saw Cheese asleep on top of one pile. She giggled and kicked her feet while she waited.

Amy brought out some more clothes, but before Cream could even voice her opinion, Amy gasped. "I forgot the shoes!" she exclaimed. Throwing the clothes on the bed, she dashed back into the closet. "I can't just go out with Sonic in my normal boots!"

"Amy?" Cream asked. "What about the concert?"

Amy stuck her head out with a perplexed expression on her face. Then she realized what Cream was talking about. "Oh, I already have a dress for that." She pointed to a white dress laying on the pink bed apart from the other clothes.

Cream held it up to get a better look at it. "It's very pretty," she commented while admiring it.

"Thanks," Amy quickly replied as she went to get more shoes. But she stopped at the closet's entrance and turned around to face Cream, as if she was struck by a thought. "What if he doesn't come tomorrow?" she thought aloud quietly.

"What?" Cream questioned as she put down the dress.

"What if Sonic doesn't come tomorrow?" Amy repeated. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat on it, a concerned and worried look etched on her face. "He's done it before."

"This time will be different," Cream claimed.

"How?"

"Well," Cream began, but trailed off. She wracked her brain for reasons why, but it was difficult while Amy was so down. Cream could see her on the verge of tears. Cream herself felt like crying as well because of Amy's mood. "Well, Mr. Sonic asked you out this time!"

"That's true," Amy agreed. "He's never done that before."

"So," Cream continued, her mood brightening with hope of cheering Amy up, "he'll come! He has too! He said he wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Amy smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Cream." She gave the small rabbit a hug. "I needed that."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better," Cream replied.

Amy broke the hug and glanced out the window. Seeing it was dark, she quickly stood up with a renewed, fierce determination. "It's late! And I still haven't chosen my dress! Or shoes!" She quickly began bringing boxes full of shoes and putting them in front of Cream. The young rabbit sighed as she began picking and choosing from the various boxes.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting us up here Gauge," Tails said. He was standing next to Cream and Cheese in the control room at the Station Square Amphitheater. From there, they could see the stage and all the people eagerly waiting for the show through large windows that surrounded the room. Cream and Cheese were next to one such window, waving at people below. "Look! There's Mr. Knuckles and Ms. Rouge!" she exclaimed

Gauge, who sat in a seat next to a control board, spun around. "No problem Tails. Besides, you did help fix this." He thumbed the control panel he had been operating. "And you guys did help me get a job here. Its the least I can do."

"It wasn't a problem. Just make sure to be more careful. Its sensitive equipment," Tails warned him.

Gauge waved him off as he turned back to the control panel. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He reached for one button and accidently zapped it before he could press it. He gulped and tried pressing it anyway, but nothing happened. He turned to Tails and pointed at it. "Um, could you-?"

"Sure," Tails sighed, shaking his head.

Cream turned away from the window with a curious look on her face. "Tails? Where is Mr. Sonic?"

Tails shrugged as he pulled out his toolkit and pried off the button. "I'm not sure," he answered. He examined where the button had been and pulled out some pliers. "He said he would be here."

"Mr. Gauge? Could you find him?" Cream asked.

"Sure," he answered. He fiddled with the control, being extra careful not to zap anything again. Several televisions above their heads came on. Each one showed a different part of the audience and stage.

"Hm," Gauge rotated the cameras that fed the monitors and switched to several different others. He would pause for a few seconds every once in a while, then shake his head and move on. After several minutes, he faced Cream and shook his head. "I don't see him."

Tails replaced the button and put away his toolkit. He walked over to the monitors and studied them as well. "But he told Amy he would be here," Cream said. Tails looked questioningly at Gauge, who seemed like he was thinking the same thing as the fox. That Sonic might not show.

* * *

"Ready Ms. Rose?" a stagehand asked Amy. She was off to the side of the stage, trying to calm down. She was scheduled to sing first and was now realizing how many butterflies were in her stomach.

Amy waved away the stagehand away and nodded. She stepped to the edge of the curtains as she heard Gauge, modifying his voice to make it booming, announce the beginning of the concert and her name.

Amy stepped onto the stage, smiling and waving at the applauding audience. She twirled around in her white high heels, letting her dress fan out a little.

The young hedgehog approached the microphone and tapped it to make sure it was on. "Hi," she spoke into it. "This song is dedicated to someone very close to me." She scanned the crowd while she spoke, seeing Knuckles and Rouge clapping for her. Nearby were the Chaotix cheering loudly above everyone else. Even Shadow was there, standing in the very back, arms crossed and eyes closed, waiting for her to begin. But there was no sign of Sonic. Amy wondered where he could be as she started.

* * *

"Oh no!" Cream exclaimed. "Why did Mr. Sonic do this?"

Tails shrugged while Gauge zoomed in closer on Amy. He spoke into a microphone attached to the control panel that relayed to her earpiece. "Sorry Amy. We don't see him yet. But we'll keep looking. You're doing good." He kept encouraging her as he flipped through the cameras again.

"Wait. Can you see the backstage?" Tails asked.

Gauge shook his head. "Not unless the curtain is raised.

"Well do you have a camera that can see some of the backstage?"

Gauge suddenly understood what Tails meant. He quickly went through the different feeds on the monitors. "I think I just might!"

After coming to one camera, he panned it to the left of the stage. They could see little more than a sliver of the side, but Tails' eyes caught something blue. "There!" he cried.

Gauge zoomed in as much as he could. Sure enough, there were some blue quills. Gauge quickly spoke into the microphone excitedly. "Amy! We found him. Look to your right!"

* * *

Amy turned while singing to see Sonic standing off to the side of the stage. He was hidden behind the curtain and smiling as he listened. Amy felt her heart jump at his presence and she quickly finished the song.

Ignoring the applause, she ran off to Sonic. "You sounded great Ames," he commented as she approached.

Amy giggled. "Thanks." They walked behind the main curtain so as not to block the other bands preparing to come out and perform.

"I got caught up," Sonic answered her unspoken question. "I was getting this for you." He held up a bouquet of Maiden Pink flowers.

"They're beautiful!" Amy exclaimed as she took them.

"Yeah, I saw them on one of my runs and thought of you," Sonic admitted.

"Thank you," Amy replied. She leaned over and quickly pecked his cheek before realizing what she was doing. She backed away and grinned embarrassed. "Sorry."

Sonic smiled and returned her kiss. "No problem." He winked at her before scooping her up in his arms. Amy giggled and looked up, seeing how closer her lips were to his. She decided to close the distance and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"Sounds like we're missing it," Gauge said. They had all crowded around the control panel, listening closely to what Sonic and Amy were saying. He hovered his hand over a lever and continued. "I think they should share this moment with all of Amy's newfound fans." He pulled the lever, causing the curtain which Amy and Sonic were behind to raise. "Don't you guys?"

Cream gasped and Tails chuckled. "What's so funny?" Gauge asked.

"It's so messy," Cream answered.

"Huh?" Gauge looked out the windows to see an empty, junk-filled backstage, save for one stagehand. "Where? Wha-?"

"We can still hear you guys!" Amy's voice was heard from the control panel.

"Touche," Gauge replied in Amy's earpiece. "You guys have fun now."

* * *

Amy tossed the earpiece in front of Sonic, who still held Amy in his arms outside the amphitheater. She nodded to him and he copied the gesture. He took off, holding her tight, and smashing the earpiece.

**A/N:** And that's all! Hope Ziggy and you guys liked it! So, have you found Sword?

**Pen:** There she is! She's raiding the concession stand!

**Sword:** I want my skittles!

Sword! We have candy over here!

**Sword:** Yay! Candy!

Oh no. Um, comments, critiques, or praise, then please leave a review! Run!

**Sword:** Candy, candy, candy, candy!


End file.
